The Ring of Ice
by Crossword Puzzle Champion
Summary: What happens when Kristoff gives Elsa the thing she wanted for forever... PG for suggestive content. Fluffiest thing I've ever attempted. The ONLY fanfic I'll keep.


Honestly inspired by 'Ice,' a wonderful fanfic byh The Legend of Rune Factory.

Anna has left the Arendelle palace frequently lately. She'd always be on a constant schedule, from about 7 AM to about 5 PM, about 4 - 5 days a week.

Also, the ice has melted by now and Kristoff was really starting to get bored. He'd visit Queen Elsa every day, checking in on her duties. He'd always bow in honor, as usual. But this time, things were different.

Kristoff walked up to the palace door, normally open.

"Come on in." Queen Elsa regally said. Kristoff promptly walked up towards the throne, but as he was about to kneel before her, she raised her hand out.

"No need, Kristoff..." She said again, still with the accent of the crown.

"I am not... A sub-sub-subject...?" Kristoff stuttered in embarrassed surprise.

"Of course not..." Her smile wowed Kristoff in secret.

'The Queen is very pretty... Take her to be your bride? NO... Really, she could be a great bride... NO! Look at her eyes, Kristoff... MAYBE. She'd be a great bride... YES...' Kristoff's line of thoughts were a constant combatting of his hidden love for the beautiful Queen. She sure did walk gracefully down the red carpet when she came out to speak before.

"No one has given you something in your honor..." Kristoff said, but others were hearing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Make the queen a statue!" Two burly men said.

And so forth, the other man sculpted an exquisite statue of Queen Elsa, a elephantine 12 feet in height. It was dragged by a giant sled down to the palace...

"Wow..." Queen Elsa said with wonder.

'Such wonder is shallow... A mere statue of me? Someone could make something better than a mere statue... A special someone... (blush)' The queen thought of the iceman that she came to respect, befriend, and ultimately fall for in secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sven, I'm always used to making big things with ice... And I'm not used to making things all the time! I transport ice, not sculpt..." He said to Sven.

Sven responded with a knowing face... Kristoff had a ring in his pocket but never bothered to show it to Elsa... He held it in his hand. Sven nodded and got up to his feet.

"I'm going to make an ice ring! But how! Oh... I have a little left... Should have enough..." Kristoff said with charm. He carefully carved it with attention to fine detail. He chiseled out the decorations around it and the fine crystal shape at the head. When he was done with it, he looked at it with awe. It was a masterpiece.

Kristoff hopped onto Sven and they sped off towards Arendelle. When they got there, Kristoff noticed the giant Elsa statue and turned around and started to walk out when Elsa held him back by his shoulder.

"Show me what you have..." She said, with a new, loving face.

"It's... nothing... important...!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Of course it's not important..." She said with friendly sarcasm... "Now show me what you have..."

He closed his eyes and handed her the ice ring reluctantly. She looked at it and put it on eagerly. He kept his eyes closed.

"Like it?!" He said, eyes STILL closed.

"Hmm... Lemme see... Don't open those eyes..." His heart was triggered to go faster... He felt her arms on him...

'HER ARMS ON ME?... IS SHE GOING TO KISS ME? I DON'T KNOW... Really? I FEEL THE HANDS LOCKING BEHIND MY NECK! THIS IS CRAZY... THIS IS...'

All thoughts were halted by Elsa's passionate kiss. He stood there amazed. He couldn't move his arms. He felt all the pent up pressure from her spill out. The pressure was pretty much a secret, undying love for the ice man.

Almost instantly after, she pulled away, leaving a really dazed Kristoff. He wagged his head to get his consciousness straight and saw her looking at him with giant pupils.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh... Did I just kiss the Queen?"

"Matter of fact. Yes, you did kiss the Queen, and you're going to kiss the Queen again." She asserted.

This time, Kristoff held her in his arms as they kissed again and again.

(After about 10 minutes of kissing... Both are tired... Outside bench)

"That was... fun..." Kristoff smiled widely as he looked at Elsa's loving face. They were both outside on the bench after kissing. He had her in his left arm and her hand in his right... She pecked his lips.

"How long... Did you..." Kristoff started to ask how long she loved him...

"Perhaps a year... Didn't want to hurt you..."

"How are we not public?"

"The Queen has nights to herself..."

"How did the ring not melt... I forgot it was summer..."

"Magic, honey... I can sense love in a creation and keep it frozen..."

"Did you know I had a ring to give?"

"Yes I did..." She giggled.

He just laughed and kissed her again. "I got to go Elsa..."

"Okay... You got cold this time... Next time, I'll freeze you down to THREE HUNDRED BELOW..."

"Yep..." He thought what she meant by -300 F...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man who carved the Elsa statue cursed and cursed more at his morbid failure. By the way, he was the Duke of Weselton in disguise.

He sure got what he deserved.


End file.
